Point of Relaxation
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Aurica happily greets her husband from a really early morning training session the best way she can.


Point of Relaxation

The famous swordsman who saved the country from calamity, the one who united the songs of the world was also the one who just got back in training. He leaned back in his wheelie chair in the workshop causing it to creek and shifts back a little. Shaking his head in exhaustion he looked around for his wife to see if she was up yet. Silence then soon filled his ears as it confirmed Aurica not being up yet.

"Hmm, I'm totally surprised. It is a weekend." Aurica had a tendency of not waking up on weekends unless it was urgent. Sensing that this aspect of her would never change, he then took the mornings as a chance to equip his sword so his skills were as sharp as before.

His left eye brow rose slightly as he saw the mess on the table formally known as his sword. It had foliage and covered from dirt from his endless swings and contact of this morning's practice. Since he had no live targets anymore, he made targets from broken the wood and various bits of nature. However the only aspect of his morning training he dislike was the clean up, he groaned in displeasure at the thought of it.

"L-Lyner, is that you?" The frown on his face faded quickly as his wife came into view at the doorway, rubbing her eyes groggily.

"Hey there Aurica, how are you this morning?" She smiled slightly in the haze of sleepiness as he noticed that that she was sporting the same nightie that he left her in earlier. She took a few steps to get to him placed her arms at his shoulders and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm ok, I missed you." The corner of his lips twitched upwards into a gentle smile. Using his right arm, he brought it around her and pulled her closer, nuzzling her chest.

"I missed you too." He spoke, she only ran her hands through his tousled blonde hair. Pulling herself away from him, she wiped her eyes again one more time then blinked to clear up any more of her lost vision.

"I just need to get something from the compartment at the bottom, you mind shifting up a bit?" with a quick affirmative noise, he shuffled back a bit to allow her to get through where she quickly bent down and open the small cabinet at the table. He leant his head back again trying to regain his sense of relaxation but suddenly he felt a draft around his waist. Looking down, he saw his training bottoms have been pulled down slightly with Aurica now attempting to do the same with his boxers.

"Aurica?" Her reply was only a slightly harder tug which forced the swordsman to reposition himself to make her task easier. He gasped her first initial touch and groaned at the second. Both of her hands wrapped themselves around him, slowly stroking and feeling to get him to rise to the occasion. It took only a couple seconds before he was ready and waiting to do what she wished. Humming lightly in delight, she kissed up his shaft slowly admiring what she saw before her.

A soft flush of embarrassment flooded through her about what she was doing. The feeling of his heat in her hands, only radiating just for her gave her a jolt of excitement. As the embarrassment fading, her confidence grew as she moved the straps of her night dress to reveal her bra-less breasts. Her hands lost focus as they slid away from Lyner to his dismay but she moaned lightly as they engulfed her own breasts and massaged them lightly. Lyner's breath caught as he saw Aurica gently play with herself before leaning up and capturing the head in her mouth.

Lyner grunted as he bucked his hips against her, in reply she only moaned softly as her hands left her breasts and back to his shaft to stroke him. The swordsman rolled his head back again while his left hand travelled from the arms of his chair to run through her chestnut locks.

"Aurica…" The swordsman moaned, which only made the angel vocalist smile. She moved her head back then forward, trying to take as much of him in as possible. Her right hand turned to focus on his thigh, massaging it softly. Leaning back so only the tip is in her mouth, her tongue swirled around the bulbous head before sucking softly. His primal noises of appreciation only spurred her on as she continued to treat her young husband. Her lips left him to lick down the side of his member before tracing the other. The hand on his thigh felt his muscles tense under his skin only signalling that her was getting close. To kick up the tempo, her left hand enclosed around him taking a firm hold before shifting with her mouth to create one smooth motion. He shuddered due to the pressure put on him as Aurica's determination rose, only wanting to give him release. Her hand left his thigh to gently cup then squeezes his ball sac causing him to buck further into her mouth.

"Aurica, I'm gonna come..." He groaned as his hips gently started rocking against her, trying to bring his release forward. Aurica gracefully complied by relaxing her mouth to allow her to go deeper and speed up her actions. It didn't take long until he growled in anticipation before thrusting forward taking Aurica by surprise slowly. Her eyes widened as she didn't get enough time to pull back as he unloaded down her throat. Quickly snapping out of it, she pulled back enough to catch the rest of her release in her mouth, gulping it down rather noisily shortly after. Lyner's whole body relaxed as he seemingly sunk further into his chair. Aurica took her time and care as she cleaned up her boyfriend with her mouth. With one last kiss she rose to her feet and beamed at him.

"Alright Lyner, I'm going to run the bath for you, give it five minutes." She said as she kissed his cheek as walked to the bathroom. Lyner only smiled, grateful of the life he lived.

'Damn that was good…'

…

…

…


End file.
